Meet The Titans
by WithinWriteTime
Summary: When Robin meets a girl with an unusual gift, he invites her to join the team. So naturally, she has to meet the rest of the team. Here's how that played out.


**Author's Note: Feel free to review, tell me what you think of Alyx. Working on a full length story about Alyx as a titan. Enjoy xx**

Meet The Titans

The Changeling- I watch, completely engrossed as his animistic forms shift just as quickly as they come. It amazes me how someone could go from an awful beast, to being simply..adorable. I jog over to the small green kitten petting it adoringly, before I know it a small human boy stands in front of me, a wolfy grin pasted to his face. I can't help but smile back, his aura of happiness is infectious. I extend a hand in his direction.

"I'm Alyx. You're beast boy?"

His tongue lolls to the side, "You're beautiful..I mean uh, yeah..um..hi."

I let out a small giggle, I've just met BeastBoy.

The Raven- Dark, secretive, eerie. She looms over me, some type of shadowy colored mist radiating from her entire body. I should be afraid of her, I should want to run far away, yet I can't force this emotions to appear, instead I drift closer wanting to see beyond the surface, wanting to know her. Each step I take brings me that much closer to her dark energy. I have the unwavering urge to touch it.

It seems I've drifted too close for comfort, for she takes notice of me. Slowly, she begins to sink until she and I are eye level. The mist begins to fade, as if on a dimmer switch and with it gone I take the chance to study her further. A navy cloak conceals most of her body, with only her black boots peeking from underneath. A hood of the same color covers her face, I wish I could ask her to take it off. As if reading my mind the peculiar girl sheds her hood, leaving me gaping at how beautiful she is.

Pale gray skin, wise indigo eyes that seem to have so much to say. The wind blows lightly causing her bob length hair stirring in the breeze. And after a prolonged silence she speaks.

"Why are you here?"

I shrug, and begin quoting one of the greatest sorceresses of all time.

"Why does one do anything?"

At this she smiles ever so slightly, "I'm Raven, it's nice to meet you."

Robot - "Who wants waffles?!"

I find that my hand is the first in the air, I really am quite hungry. I see a white chef's hat bob before dipping under the counter pulling out a large bottle of syrup. When he returns to the living room I'm mesmerized by the shiny, thick metal that makes up the right side of what used to be just a normal teen. I've suddenly got a million questions. But for now, the plate of sticky waffles has my full attention. I pick up a fork and prepare to grab one when my hand is suddenly swatted back.

"Yo! Who's the chick?"

I feel my face grow hot, and I glance around the room for support. Beast Boy gives me a reassuring nod, and I stand.

"I'm Alyx, it's a pleasure."

He tilts his head slightly to the right, before grinning and pulling me a giant stack of waffles off the plate.

"So you're Alyx! Have a waffle!"

Cyborg and I are going to be good friends.

Alien Girl- "So you are the one called Alyx?"

I glance up from my plate and nod. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. If you've ever been bear-hugged by a rock then you understand exactly what I mean. Boy that girl's got a grip.

"Oh new friend! I am Starfire! It is so glorious to meet you!"

I gasp, and sputter slightly. "Um..you...too..I can't breathe."

Finally she realizes what I mean and let's me go. Looking down at me with the most giant smile I've ever seen. I guess I've made another new friend. A redhead, perky, Tameranian new friend.

Boy Wonder- It's dark, and Cyborg has agreed to show me my new room. I've encountered almost all of the Titans, all except the one I've really wanted to see. And as if on cue, it's the same one who stands in front me now. With a polite smile, Cyborg wishes me good night and promises more waffles in the morning. I turn back taking Robin in for the second time, he stands taller than me, what looks like a good ten inches, tan skin, and black spiky hair. Why don't I remember Robin being well..cute? He catches me staring, and laughs slightly.

"It's good to see you again Alyx."

I crack a smile, "Ditto, and uh..thanks. You know for everything."

He shakes his head, and reaches into his pocket handing me a small yellow, and black circular object with a giant T adorning the middle.

"You're communicator, we all have one."

I flip it over a couple times in my hand, examining it, "Thanks."

He nods, turning to walk away. But before he disappears from my view he turns, giving me a broad smile, "Welcome to the team."


End file.
